The inventive concept relates to a pin module and a universal serial bus (USB) device, and more particularly, to a pin module providing a USB 3.0 plug for a chip on board (COB) package and a USB device including the same.
A USB is an interface standard used for connecting a host such as a computer with peripheral devices such as a mouse, a printer, a modem, or a speaker. Especially, since a USB implementers forum (USB-IF) recently announced USB 3.0 standard specifications, it is expected that a USB device with an improved transfer speed will be realized soon.